Apparition
by Jeymie
Summary: What if the one we think loves us the most, doesn't love us at all? Feel free to R&R.


Not very good. Just a product of boredom. Hope you like and enjoy! Oh yeah, almost forgot. I do NOT own digimon or any of these characters. The only thing original is the order in which these words are placed. Thank you.

* * *

Apparition

Tai and Sora walked down the sidewalk towards their apartment building. They chatted as they walked, mostly about soccer, but also about guys and other subjects girls and gay guys have in common. The two stopped at a red light and waited for the cross light to turn green. Sora glanced over at Tai, as if she were considering something. The light turned green and the two started walking across. Suddenly, Sora stopped in the middle of the road and stared at Tai's back. Tai stopped and looked back at Sora in concern. "Hey, Sora, are you ok?" He asked.

Sora's face was blank, and she looked back at him with no emotion evident. "Tai, does Yamato love you?" She asked, her voice flat. Tai's eyes widened in surprise.

"Um.. Yeah, he does." He answered, stuttering a bit at her abrupt question. Her eyes faded into two emotionless, flat amber orbs. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Tai nodded. He turned and approached his friend, a concerned look on his face. "Yes, I'm sure. What's wrong, Sora?" He asked.

Sora continued to look straight at him, her pupils growing wider until they dominated her eyes, and then they faded into a solid amber color. "Are you sure? Has he ever lied to you?" She asked him, her voice becoming mechanical.

Tai's eyes widened in shock. He started to shake in fear. Fear of what, he wasn't sure. He thought about her question for a moment. "Y-Yeah, sure he has.. But everyone lies. They weren't a big deal. Mostly about why he couldn't come to my soccer practice, and stuff like that.. no big deal.." He stuttered out.

Sora's hair and stature started to shrink. Koushiro soon stood where Sora once had. "How do you know that's all he lied about? If he lied about that, what makes you think he wasn't lying about gigs on those nights you had to work, or when you promised to eat dinner with your family? Wasn't he always insisting that you go do things, leave him alone to do what he needed to do? What was it he couldn't do with you there?" Koushiro sneered.

Tai stood there in shock, his mouth gaping. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind them. "You're so gullible, Tai-chi." Laughed MiMi. Tai spun around and gasped as he saw Mimi and Jyou standing together, Jyou's arm around her waist, and her leaning into him. "Yeah, I can't believe you fell for it. Just like you fell for us." Jyou mocked. "He never loved you, Tai. How could anyone love you? You're a selfish, spoiled brat. You're ugly. That nest you call hair? Don't make me laugh! Yamato is beautiful, he's perfect! How could you even think that you deserve him?" Jyou and Mimi laughed.

"They're right, you know." Said a soft voice behind him. He turned slowly, terrified that he'd see who he thought he would. Kari and Takeru stood behind him, wrapped in each other's embrace. "You failed to protect me, big brother." Said Kari, nestling her head into the crook of Takeru's neck. "You almost killed me. You tried to kill me. You wanted me to die, didn't you?" She asked softly, her eyes gazing into nothingness, her arms wrapped around her love. "You were jealous 'cause Mom and Dad forgot all about you when I was born. You didn't care, you wanted to get rid of me and have them all to yourself again." She accused harshly. Tai shook his head in denial.

"No, Kari, please, you can't believe that! I wouldn't never do that to you Kari, please believe me! I love you! I didn't know! I was little, I didn't know! It's not my fault! It's not my fault.." He insisted, tears streaming down his cheeks. Takeru sneered at him.

"Oh look, he's crying now. The big baby's crying." He mocked. "Some leader you are. You're not strong, you're weak. You can't protect anybody. You couldn't protect Kari in the real world, and you couldn't protect her in the digital world. What makes you think you deserve someone to protect you? That's just selfish." He ground out, holding Kari protectively.

"They're right, you know." Said a low, smooth voice behind him. Tai closed his eyes and shook his head, refusing to look, not wanting to see what he knew was there. "Look at you, you're pathetic. You can't even face me."

Shaking, Tai turned around. Yamato stood there, dressed completely in black with his guitar hanging on one shoulder, and his arm around Kenji, the petit drummer of Yamato's band. "You knew it all along, Tai. You're so selfish. You wanted to keep me all to yourself, but you knew you didn't deserve me. You can't protect the one's you're supposed to love the most, what makes you think you deserve someone like me? What makes you think you deserve to be protected?"

The rest of his friends walked up beside Yamato, each of them grinning, sneering, mocking. "You don't deserve him. You don't deserve any of us. You are worthless. You are a worthless, selfish pig. You don't deserve him. You don't deserve any of us. You are worthless.." They continued to chant, their eyes starting to glow. Tai dropped to his knees, covering his ears with his hands.

"No. I'm sorry.. please, no. No. NO!" He screamed, bolting up in bed. He was covered in sweat and his breathing was labored. Yamato rolled over and looked up in concern at his partner.

"Tai, are you ok?" He asked, sitting up and putting a hand on his lover's shoulder. Tai turned to Yamato and looked at him, his eyes full of fear.

"Yama, do you love me?" He demanded, his face full of desperation.

Yamato's eyes softened as he realized what happened. He wrapped his arms around his lover and laid the both of them down, covering them with the sheets. He held Tai close and started tracing his face. "Taichi Yagami-Ishida, I love you with all of my heart. I love your big, brown eyes, I love your forever messy, windswept hair, I love the way you snort when you laugh, I love the way your eyes crinkle when you smile, I love the way your voice gets soft and deep when you whisper my name, I love the way you're always so warm when you hold me. I love you, Taichi, and I always will." He said, kissing Tai on the lips softly. Tai sighed and snuggled into Yamato's embrace, satisfied and reassured.

"I love you to, Yama." He said sleepily as he began to drift off. Yamato simply smiled lovingly, held him close, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hey ya'll, thanks for reading. It's not very good, I know, but I was bored in class and this is what came of it. I hope you all enjoyed reading it.

If you're at all interested, my poetry and better, original stories are posted on under the penname Katalyn. It's all copywrited over there, so please be considerate and don't try to pass my work off as your own. Thank you. Feel free to review!


End file.
